


this is most definitely not the way to settle things (the excerpt)

by StarryCandy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Not really for this fic but for the main fic, Pre-Canon, Set in the Past, What's with me and wanting to be accurate all the time dang, Why Did I Write This?, and they're settling a disagreement with minecraft, even I don't know, ish, it's 2011, second years are first years, that's it that's this excerpt, third years are second years, which I don't know when I'll put up because I want to be really accurate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:36:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27925393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryCandy/pseuds/StarryCandy
Summary: "I can't believe you're actually going with this," Ennoshita's exasperated tone was evident in his voice. Even without seeing each other in person, everyone could tell he was shaking his head lightly. Kinoshita actually attempted to stifle the sudden snort while Narita unabashedly burst into laughter."Oh, Enno, you have no IDEA-""Minecraft's the best way to resolve this!" Tanaka yelled, cutting Narita off and completely ignoring Ennoshita's absolute disappointment in them. "What did you expect us to do?"----Or, Kinoshita, Narita, Tanaka, and Nishinoya have a 2-on-2 Minecraft PVP because why not.This is an excerpt of an actual chatfic I'm working on, and I wanted to know if what I'm doing so far is alright.
Kudos: 5





	this is most definitely not the way to settle things (the excerpt)

**Author's Note:**

> So this is what I was doing the past couple weeks? Yeah.
> 
> This is only a short excerpt of Chapter 3 of a chatfic I'm working on, still a work in progress and I don't know when I'll publish it here.
> 
> Mind you this is all set a full year before canon, like sometime after Episode 1 of Haikyuu, but not after Hinata and Kageyama meet again in Karasuno, if that makes sense.
> 
> Anyways, here you go. The excerpt.

Today is the day.

Surprisingly, everyone was online Saturday night, after they had settled in after the day's events. Even Kiyoko came on, much to Tanaka's, and by extension, Nishinoya's, delight.

"I can't believe you're actually going with this," Ennoshita's exasperated tone was evident in his voice. Even without seeing each other in person, everyone could tell he was shaking his head lightly. Kinoshita actually attempted to stifle the sudden snort while Narita unabashedly burst into laughter.

"Oh, Enno, you have no _IDEA_ -"

"Minecraft's the best way to resolve this!" Tanaka yelled, cutting Narita off and completely ignoring Ennoshita's absolute disappointment in them. "What did you expect us to do?"

"Erm, maybe a volleyball match? Since, y'know..." Ennoshita emphasized his next words, "we're a _volleyball club_?"

"Don't sweat the small details," Tanaka waved him off, to which Ennoshita muttered "what small details?" under his breath.

Nishinoya got on next, his avatar searching for Tanaka probably, but spotted Sugawara and Kinoshita just as they spawned in instead. Sugawara greeted him with a "hello" and Kinoshita walked past them in search of Narita. 

"So, are we going to start?" Tanaka asked as his greeting to them. Ennoshita tried to tell him to be respectful, but Sugawara was already replying back nonchalantly.

"Not until Asahi and Daichi get on, I'm pretty sure." Was what he said, walking out of the door that connected the hallway to the bedrooms to the living room. 

Right then, Asahi entered voice call and spawned in the server. He's greeted with feedback on both Nishinoya's and Tanaka's end, Nishinoya yelling at who he could only presume is a sibling and Tanaka wrestling with his as well. He flinched and scrambled to turn down their volume.

Once it was quieter, he looked at Kiyoko, whose avatar was completely idle the whole time she was there. "How long has this been going on?" He asked her.

"For about 15 minutes," was her immediate reply.

"Can you all settle down?" Daichi made himself known at that point and was greeted with complete disobedience. The mayhem just continued, now with two Nishinoya siblings yelling into the mic ("Come on, have you at least tamed a wolf or something?" "Yumiko, I haven't even played this world for that long! And why, out of everything out there, did you choose a _wolf_?!"), Tanaka interrupting the showdown with his sister to ask Sugawara questionable things about the game ("You think they might add fireworks? I think I can shoot something with that!" "If they add fireworks, I'm pretty sure you wouldn't be able to handle it!" Tanaka's sister cackled in the background. Sugawara releases a thoughtful hum at the prospect though.), and Kinoshita and Narita stopping all friendly chatter between them in favor of a friendly competition ("I bet you can't shoot that tree over there!" " _BET_." The pair then spent some time loading their bows with arrows and shooting a tree that was pretty much on the horizon line). 

It was only when Daichi raised his voice (something he didn't want to do at the risk of waking his younger siblings) that everything quieted down and everyone shut up. Only the quiet rhythm of Minecraft's background music played in their ears.

"Just making sure here, we're hosting a 2v2? Fine, it's not as if I don't want to know what happens anyway," Daichi mutters, earning a whoop from Tanaka. "However! Take your battle away from home base, _please_?"

"No worries, my dear father!" Daichi can practically see Kinoshita presenting a thumbs-up at him when he said that. "I'll make sure the place won't be blown up."

"You're fighting on the battlefield too, you dimwit."

After a bit of bickering and generally waiting around, everyone was equipped with their essentials, allowing them to exchange crossfire for at least a good 2 hours; plus, the surrounding forest gave them resources that could _probably_ last another two. One ally carried materials the other couldn't hold, and vice versa. For example, if Kinoshita's armor broke, Narita had a spare set in his inventory. If Nishinoya needed another batch of arrows and he ran out, Tanaka has about three sets of 64. Everyone had a good amount of food to replenish their health as well.

This also meant that they needed to stick together.

The two teams started off about 40 blocks from each other, all instructed to walk in a straight line for 30 seconds before they would be able to utilize the entire forest without dying immediately by the hands of the opposing team. 

When Narita and Kinoshita entered the forest, they had switched over to their personal chat in order to not reveal any battle plans. Surprisingly, Nishinoya and Tanaka were completely silent, so only the second years were talking on the call. It seemed the first years excluding Ennoshita had tuned them out. Narita and Kinoshita alternated between watching their computer screen carefully for ambushers and typing out ideas to each other.

**Kinoshita Hisashi-- >Narita Kazuhito**

**Kinoshita Hisashi  
**Times like these I wish there was a handbook with suggestions

 **Narita Kazuhito  
**Well we gotta work with what we know

 **Kinoshita Hisashi**  
Though  
We should probably look for them   
It is a battle to the death

 **Narita Kazuhito**  
You're right  
Lead the way, bro  
I'll be right behind with the swords and the arrows

 **Kinoshita Hisashi**  
Yup thanks bro

Kinoshita set aside his phone to look back at his desktop; so far, Narita had stayed close behind, sword equipped and crouching down. Kinoshita did the same, obscuring their name tags for an extra element of surprise.

A day went by without much happening as the two snuck forward, unsure of where they were or if they were walking in circles the whole time. Kinoshita grabbed a loaf of bread from his inventory and munched on it slowly, in case the enemy's headsets could pick up noises nearby.

They eventually reached a clearing; the terrain was mostly flat, with a hill nearby tall enough to build a temporary shelter. The duo made a unanimous decision to stay in for the night and continue in the morning. They dug into the hill and closed it off, settling down in the hollow part of the wall and hoping they could lay off easy during the night.

Of course, during a war, life has a different plan.

**Author's Note:**

> So you ever had that feeling where you don't know how to write half the cast because they're ten billion times more charismatic than you
> 
> Yeeeeeaaaaaaahhhh that's me writing this chatfic.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this shortass story, and maybe be on the lookout for the actual one which will probably not be up until sometime in 2021. Maybe.
> 
> Alright, I'm gonna go work on my other fic now.


End file.
